The Goddess of Ulthar
by CosmicCthulhuComic
Summary: This story takes place after 'The Strange Beginnings' and I'm not sure what either are about any more. Read, review, try not to go insane and enjoy. Madness,! Madness I say!
1. Chapter 1

The Goddess of Ulther

The Great Cat Goddess sat upon her throne gazing into a basin of water that did not reflect her image. It showed her her worshipers making an offering of two children, a boy and girl youth. They were overly zealous and had forgotten much of the old ways but the sacrifices still came. She didn't really care either way. She saw the beings of this particular plane as unsubstantial and meaning less . She waved he hand over the basin and it showed her another scene.

A young man trapped in a dark and foreboding place. Running for his life from...something, Something slithering and deep,his fear was palpable and she drank it in. The man in question seemed familiar to her but she could not tell, these humans all looked the same. But this man...now What was he doing... And his arm, mangled...no Bone...his Flesh was missing on his bone. That was interesting. She drank deeper.

The man was running through dark passages muttering to himself "this isn't right, can't be...Stop. Just stop it, keep it together Morris. Where's Walter, where is anybody... The book, if I could just find Walter and the book" She watched him for a little longer. There was more of the deep slithering, like snakes or eels made from the smoke and shadows of the black abis that ran through the galaxies. Of which there were many. Still she watched him. Screaming, slowly going mad and then she switched her basin again.

This time it appeared on something deeper, darker. It was like looking into the depths of the ocean and knowing that those depths were looking back. A low hum emanating from those depths. She switched it again.

All was in and without of time, for the Great Cat Goddess of Ulther who existed in the Plane of Morbia, time did not and would never exist. This time there was a great war between two lesser nations. One known as Rembara and a kingdom known as Agrabah. Men fought on the desert planes, blood being the only liquid that flowed freely. A young man a stride a clothe that floated and shimmered in the air was slain by a sorcerer who concered lightning from the sky. She did not know the flying man but for saw, with her minds eye, that one day she might. And be he good or ill he seemed most interesting.

His body fell on the ground and lay still. He was no more. She switched the image.

Many Cats were on a mountain side calling up at the moon. They were singing. Singing songs to her, their Great Goddess. She arose from her throne and moved from her plane in Morbia through time and space to Ulthar, where the Cats were.

She appeared in a flash of green light and the singing increased ten fold. They were singing her name. Her true name, which could only be spoken by Cat tongs. She had been given many name, Mirage, Bast, Calisto, Ry'thanas. But this, this was her true Name sung by the tongs and voices of her chosen people and her vessels. It was a glorious feeling and pulsed through her.

The Cats of Ulthar were grateful to their Goddess, and they had never forgotten the old ways. For it was she who had slain the ManBeasts that killed their children and held them in buckets of black water till they were no more. It had been she who had cast them out of Ulthar into dark pits of the unknown. For she was great and mighty. The Great Cat Goddess of Ulthar.

The singing commenced all night under the light of a green gibbous moon until the sun appeared in the sky and the cats, having paid homage to their great Goddess, departed. All except for six large exceptional felines who asked to accompany her through time and space in order to server their Goddess however she might see fit. 'Please, our beloved, please take us with you.' Their souls pled. 'We wish to be with you always. Please'

The Goddess found great pleasure in this, she agreed and took them with her back to Morbia and accented them and in the accent the bodies of the Cats turned to fire. A fire that was fluid by chaos, fear and madness. They were now great protectors and great destroyers of the worlds. They were mighty and powerful. Ready to server their Goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goddess of Ulthar was sitting on her golden chair, a flame danced before her showing her the tortured and mangled forms of human children who had willingly chosen the darkness. Skulking around in the black boarder lands that divided the crossing planes from the physical ones, existing within the angles of time. They were screaming in some noisiom geometrical language sending out messages of desperation and loneliness.

She did not feel bad for them, they were humans. The deserved to be writhing in pain, all humans ever do is bring destruction down upon themselves and the world around them. She remembered the man with the bone hand and how he was going mad. Running in and out of the darkness that was within his mind, and yet the destruction and depravity that he lived in had been brought on him by another. And that man, if he could be called a man, was not human anymore.

She had watched the bone handed man's, who called himself Morris and sometimes called himself Mozenrath, descent. Once a brave and noble scientist , now a half crazed mad man with almost inexhaustible power. She had watched him battle for his life in the decrepit citadel and win the Necronomicon from his fiendish associate. She had watched as another entities had taken over his body in order to cope with all the devastation he had been through. She knew that the Necronomicon was powerful and that it was corrupting him, body and soul.

Morris had lived for a very long time, dodging the not man Disdain until the fateful day he had caught him in a trap. Using the power of the Necronomicon he had stripped Disdain of his unlife and his power, but it had cost him his sanity. Thus Mozenrath was created with the intention that he would protect Morris. However Mozenrath was also insane, he had conjured up an eel familiar from human flesh, he used the tainted human corpses as sentries, he had made great strides against preternatural foes and human foes and even one of her foes. The human known as Aladdin.

She laughed at that, Aladdin had never known that one of his greatest enemies had just been a sick man named Morris Xander Rathmore who had been driven mad by the world he helped create. He would have never known that his foe was thousands of years old and had the power to destroy him with a single word. No, Morris had been kind before his world had been destroyed. Maybe that's why Mozenrath had never killed Aladdin even though he could have, because of Morris.

She listened through the flame, he was saying something.

"I'm old...so old...and tired."

"Then my master should rest." Said the flesh eel

"Rest...no, not like that." The human whispered "It's time. Time to move on. I can't remain like this. Here in this body...tainted body...where is the book?"

"What book, Master."

"The Necronomicon, wait...did we burn it." He was so confused

"No master, book is inside you."

"That's right it absorbed into me, now all that's left of it is some blank paper." He looked at his scared arm and traced the word patterns with his bone fingers. "I should have burned it." He got up and started walking down a dark hallway. "I should have burned it."

"Where is my master going" asked the eel tentatively.

"Xerxes, I am not your master anymore," His face was devoid of expression "go"

"But master..."

"go." He said softly "please go." And the eel left.

The human walked farther down into the bowels of the ruined lab, at the base was a grand machine. A great super computer that was connected to the entire facility.

"This body will suffice"

He powered up the machine, it hummed and whirled, a coffin like box came out of the floor. He put himself in it. Wires and circuits ripped into his tissue and brain, blood and dark magic began to fill the box.

Upload at 05% said a voice from nowhere. There was more humming a whirling and the sound of panels and pieces coming together. "Upload 15%" the box descended back into the floor, never to be seen again. "Upload 45%" what ever was happening it was picking up speed "65%, 85%,95% 98% 99%, 99.99%, 100%." Everything stopped " Upload complete, welcome home Morris"

The citadel started to come alive, an altered version of the humans face appeared on a screen and his voice came from the walls. "It's good to be alive"

The Goddess smiled, very clever human she thought, clever indeed. She swatted the flame away.

The image faded and was replaced by the image of the eel, he was flying at a fast pace toward Agrabah. Where foe Aladdin was now Sultan.

This could be fun, humans are so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Saleen , The Lady of Dagon

Deep within the eldritch waters of the South Pacific the lady sea elemental slept in the arms of her tentacles guardian. Even as she slept she could feel a change stirring in the currents, as if the moon had been averted from it's orbit and was now pulling at her domain in a different way. A new and exciting way. She awoke and pulled herself from her guardian's arms, all eight of them.

"Armand" said the sea elemental, for that was the name she had given him "my hair, fix it."

The faithful servant obeyed and began stroking his lovely mistress auburn locks. She was beautiful, her humanoid head and arms, lionfish body and tail, the way she moved through the water. It a suggested a great and powerful entity. She was a goddess, or something very close.

"I want to look my best for our union, for my prince, for Dagon" she sighed as only heart sick lovers can. She viewed this as her wedding day, when she would finally be one, truly one with all the powers of the sea. Armand finished with her hair.

They swam down to the depths of the ocean floor where only blind florescent creatures swam. The sensed her presence and swam beside them to light their way. The water became thicker as they descended and soon they came to an underwater river.

"Dagon" said the sea maiden " I am her my master, arise and take me." There was a great rumbling from beneath the river and through the miasmic water he arose. He was in no way beautiful but he was mighty. From head to he was covered in black and green scales. His eyes were the unseeing unblinking eyes of the deep sea life, his teeth protruded from his upper and lower lips and overlapped each othed. They were also multi-layered like that of a primitive shark beast. He came to her and caressed her arms and shoulders. His bride gave a blushing smile, her god was before her and wanted her. Really wanted her, and she wanted him.

He moved his mouth close to her neck. Her heart beat wildly and she she closed her eyes anticipating the finally embrace. And Dagon, Lord of the sea, ravaged her humanish flesh with his razor sharp teeth. Blood flowed from the wound and bloomed in the open water attracting all sorts of unsavory creatures.

Sharks, barracudas, and even more unnamable things appeared from the deep, attracted by her powerful blood. Dagon feasted on his bride while her heart still beat, while she was still alive. When he had taken most of her shoulder, arm, and lovely face her cast her down into the river. Where she would be consumed by the creatures who lived there, and where she would finally know and have all the powers of the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

The eel flew swiftly toward the city, it's hushed glow being his only source of light. Not that it mattered, Xerxes was perfectly capable of seeing in the dark. There was no moon that night, only cold unblinking stars gazed down to watch his progress across the barren wasteland. The stars and anyone who had command of them.

The eel soon entered the city, gliding over walls and houses searching for one home in particular. He found it in the slums, the home of his masters enemy. But instead of finding the vagrant in question the hovel was cold and empty, devoid of human life. Its only inhabitants being a few battles and a family of swallows. The pillows and basic furnishings were still in place, a few cups, a plate, a couple of coconut shells, maybe to use in place of cups for the animals he kept in his company, but the eel doubted it.

Xerxes journeyed on the the only other place the human could be, the monolithic palace the stood against the mountains. He abandoned the hovel, leaving it to its new occupants. The eel familiar flew over the wall that separated the city from the palace and toward a balcony where lamps were burning brightly. He slipped in unnoticed and observed the drama that was unfolding inside.

His masters enemy and his enemies chosen mate were in the middle of a heated argument.

"Why Aladdin, do you think I'm stupid? Did you not think I would figure it out. You didn't think I would find out?"

"Jasmine, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care. Ramzes said it was normal for acting rulers to have..."

She interrupted him, "Ramzes!" the princess roared " He isn't even from this part of the world, He's a barbarian from an archaic appalling country."

"No, He's enlightened. He says that everyone from his country has magic, but they don't call it that. They call it Tek-nolag-ie or sometimes tek."

"I don't care what they call it Aladdin, just get rid of it! And get rid of him. I want him gone my morning!" She left him and slammed the door on her way out. Aladdin was alone, now was the time for Xerses to make his move. He slithered up to the hero's shoulder " She's in fine form to night. Yes?"

Aladdin spun around, "Xerxes!" the hero glared at the magical eel. "Where's Mozenrath?"

"Not here." Answered the eel.

"Then where?"

" In the citadel." He said sadly

" So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him? You're practically his slimy shadow."

" Aladdin does not understand. Where master went xerses can not go. He is in the citadel."

"And?" Aladdin was very confused

"not in the citadel." The eel shook his head, he needed the hero to understand "IN the citadel."

The heroes blank stare turned to horrified understanding. " you mean..." he let the idea hang in the air. The eels expression told him he was right. Aladdin gave a sharp whistle and the flying rug appeared. The hero jumped on. " Carpet, where are the guys?" The rug took off into the night, Xerxes followed behind. They circled the palace and landed outside a pagoda where his friends were playing a complicated game involving dice and cups.

They glanced up to see their friend but took on an air of hostility when they saw who he was with. "Look out Al," exclaimed the blue djinni "Moz wonder worm is right behind you!"

"It's alright Genie, he came for help. I think something terrible might have happened to Mozenrath"

"Lots of Terrible things happen to that creep." said the mutant parrot, but it was no stranger than Xerxes was. " He usually want terrible things to happen to him. It's kind of his job Al." The monkey nudged the parrot indicating him to be quiet.

"What" squeaked the creature. "Just saying"

"Well if the slug man is here" indicated the djinni " then this must be a new level of bad. What happened?"

They all turned to the eel. Xerxes shook his head "Master was sad. Said he was too old...too Tired...he Said he was no longer my master and sent Xerxes away." The eel sad and on the verge of tears " then Mozenrath disappeared INTO the citadel"

"So he's in the Citadel" said the parrot " big deal. You can do better eel boy. Trust me. The best thing that ever happened to me was leaving my wizard."

This enraged the eel "Master created Xerxes! Xerxes would never leave Mozenrath, never"

" So go back to the citadel, that's where he is right"

"No!" Exclaimed the eel in frustration, what would it take to make them understand?

"We think" said Aladdin "That Mozenrath is literally in the Citadel"

"They are the same." Said the eel weakly and sank to the floor.

"Oh no" said Genie he stroked the eels head. "Al we have to leave. Right now." And they took off into the night.

They arrived in the Land of the Black Sand and immediately noticed the change. It was less threatening, Mamlocks looked at them and did nothing as they passed by, the doors to the ominous fortress which were usually closed were wide open. "This is creepy Al" voiced the bird

"Quiet Iago." Aladdin was on edge, this wasn't right. Where was the Lord of the Dark kingdom. " What should we do Xerses?"

"Throne room"

They flew to the throne room. Those doors were open too but only slightly. They slipped through the opening. Aladdin's blood froze in his veins, Mozenrath was there on the thronebut not in his usual regal way. No, he looked broken. His head arched back and limbs slack, he looked darker if that was possible. Shadows surrounded him. "Master?" said the monarchs familiar quietly. The Lord snapped to life like one of Mechanicles' contraptions, only he was more fluid. Mozenrath opened his eyes, but they wern't eyes. They were glowing blue lights, they had no centre, no depth. Soulless eyes.

"Xersxes?" said the man in a voice that was no longer human "I asked you to leave, but you returned ... You really shouldn't have" The eel tentivly moved toward his master. Mozenrath didn't seem like himself, it didn't look like he even registered that Aladdin and his friends were in the room. " Come here old friend" He held out his right hand. The hand that was constantly concealed by the gauntlet, it was no longer such. It was now covered in shadows, as if he possessed only the idea of an arm. Shadows also attached to his legs, left arm, back and hair. He no longer wore his regale turban signifying his status.

Xerxes embraced the monarch and was immediately swallowed by the shadows. He let out one tinny scream of surprise and then was no more. Aladdin took a step forward, outraged that the wizard would kill...destroy...his Closest friend in cold blood. "Mozenrath!" shouted the youth. The monarch did not respond. Aladdin came closer but kept distance between himself and the shadows. " Mozenrath!" He had his attention now.

The empty light eyes fixated on the hero, "Who?"

Aladdin was getting angry now " Mozenrath, you know me"

" No, I do not. And I do not know who this Mozenrath is, it's a very odd name. You should leave." Shadows were creeping closer to Aladdin and a cold feeling came over the room, but the youth wasn't about to back out of a fight.

"Mozenrath, It's me. Aladdin, you know me. You hate me."

"Do I? I don't remember hating anyone. I don't remember much of anything actually. But if you insist on me hateing you then what are you doing here?"

"That question could have been answered by your eel friend that you so quickly destroyed" the shadows were creeping closer now.

"The flesh familiar? He wasn't real, no...well Maybe he was. It was so hard, discerning reality from nightmares. But now it's not hard at all."

The blue djinni came close to his human companion, "Al, we really should leave. I don't trust Moe like this. Not that I have ever trusted him, but its clear that he has defiantly crisped his cookie."

"The blue creature knows my name?How is that?" He stood up. He towered over them. It was the shadows. They latched on to the walls and ceiling lifting him, suspending him. He was now face to face with Aladdin only Mozenrath was upsidedown. "How is it that he knows what my friends called me?" his face turned to Genie "Are you from the Lab?"

Aladdin could feel the shadow tendrils crawling up his legs, black fog swirling around his feet. He knew he should't ask but he did. He looked at the inverted dark lord and asked "What is your name?"

"Morris." He said. "My name is and has always been Morris." Aladdin felt the shadows harden and pull on his legs. He heard the screams of his friends and felt cold empty space surround him. Then there was nothing...nothing But black and Morris' glowing light eyes.


End file.
